


Letters from Time Himself

by ninjacob555



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Other, clusterfuckstuck, sorry its shit, uh? my first story in like 10 YEARS????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjacob555/pseuds/ninjacob555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danus Quaris, the blue-blooded, hawk-winged, kleptomaniac, hoarding harpy finds a book filled with letters supposedly written by the GOD OF OLD who became TIME ITSELF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from Time Himself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Logs of Sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636276) by [Forest_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Girl/pseuds/Forest_Girl). 



> so uh this is for a fanadventure me and my friends are writing! would that make these canon? would they be authorfiction? WOULD THEY BE CANONFICTION? probably not im just a dumb
> 
> anyways this is for my dear friends who have supported me writing this, even though im awful at most things!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danus finds a weird old book full of letters written by an elder god? better message some asshole

This has to be a joke, right? There is no way that a journal of an elder god would be delivered to you. ESPECIALLY not the journal of the One Who Became Time himself, right? You would bet your largest staff that this is a prank by one of your stupid friends. Mylann? No, she can write well, but she’s way too far away for this… Kheir? Maybe, he’s smart enough, but you’re not sure if he could get this together. He’s always working on his stupid Astrology program, and his fake prophecies. But this needs to be a prank, there’s no other explanation! What, did the GOD OF TIME take his OWN JOURNAL and send it through TIME HIMSELF to YOU? Danus Quaris? Some hoarding, kleptomaniac, Blue blood? Some kid who’s going to work making weapons for the rest of his life? Some Hawk-winged douche? No way! Well… its not like you can do anything other than read it so you open it up and begin.

so when sara said we should be keeping journals to help us when we dont have anyone to talk to i realized i didnt have a journal! BUT i did realize i had all these unsent letters! so i guess im just going to put them here? i really hope no one reads these though. not even the people theyre intended to be read by! that would just be embarassing!

dear grandpa

hey grandpa! its me nick! just writing to let you know i miss you a lot… i know its pretty much IMPOSSIBLE for me to see you because… well… you know… ANYWAYS im also writing to tell you about something that happened recently! i got into a beta for a new game ive been excited for! i know you dont know much about games but hear me out about this please? its supposed to be an rpg and fully immersive! im not exactly sure what that menas but oh well! (shit i mean means sorry grandpa)  
so far i havent actually gotten the disk for the game yet but ive been on its application! it let me know the other few people who are in the beta! guess what? my friend april is in! you know april one of my FEW FRIENDS? i got everyones chumhandles and im going to attempt to get into contact with them later today! probably right after i finish this letter! i mean its not like sending it will do any good… but its nice to get my feelings out on paper  
so when i moved out of mom and dads place to move in with marie (you know my sister? youre always so forgetful grandpa!) i had to leave behind a few things… but i was able to take those shades you gave me and my puppy zelda! by the way thanks for those shades. i know it was hard for you back then to do much you were so sick! sadly not in the way that means cool… but i know you dont like to talk about it… anyways i just would want you to know that i love you and im always thinking of you. i mean i was named after you so whenever people say my name i think of you!  
life with marie is nice but ill admit i sometimes miss mom and dad i mean its nice to get away from them though they were stressing me through the roof!!! i know they just want the best for me but im just not sure if college is right for me? i know i know… mom and my uncles all went to college and so did marie and andy and reba but its just confusing… maybe itll just be a year? yeah for now itll just a gay year… thats what ill call it… (oh my gosh i mean gap year!!!!)  
speaking of gay years though… i finally came out of the closet! im not gay im pansexual though! i know you probably dont understand! i know it would be hard for me to understand if i were a pile of ashes in an urn! oh god… i really miss you grandpa! its been hard since you died mom and i cried for days! i know thats not what you would have wanted! you were strong! SKOOKUM! (yeah mom taught me a few words that she learned from the alaskan natives as a child! have i ever mentioned how cool it is that you left me your old property in alaska?)  
speaking of alaska… im not sure but i think i might be staying up there soon! probably sometime this year unless something weird happens! im sure nothing will though and ill be up there lickity split! (did i just use that term? oh god what is happening to me!) school has been good im living with marie when im not at boarding school! i know im not on the best terms with mom and dad but im glad theyre still paying for my schooling! i think theyre just hoping ill “come to my senses” or something  
well its been fun writing this letter but i think that i should get back to work! its just friday and im just home for the weekend! i love you so much and im always thinking of you

your loving grandson  
nicholas jacob kugele

 

Oh  
My  
Gods  
This may or may not be the greatest day of your life. You need to contact a friend IMMEDIATELY!

\--  everythingHoarder [EH] began bothering  omnipotentOracle [OO] \--  
EH: (\ Greetingz, zubordinate /)  
OO: what the fuck do you want d(I)cklord  
EH: (\ I have recently come into pozzezzion of a… VALUBLE book of zortz /)  
OO: th(I)s better not be l(I)ke the other valuble books you had  
OO: the one that looked sh(I)ny but was just a p(I)cture book about f(I)nding some jerk named wally  
EH: (\ It waz Waldo and for the record he waz VERY difficult to find, Gatad /)  
OO: yeah yeah so (I)s th(I)s th(I)ng leg(I)t or are you wast(I)ng my time aga(I)n  
EH: (\ I have received the journal of the One Who Became Time /)  
OO: you have got to be fuck(I)ng k(I)dding me  
EH: (\ What iz it, zcience lackey? /)  
OO: shut the fuck up for one second  
EH: (\ If i didn’t know any better, I would think that you were hitting on me /)  
OO: don’t flatter yourself asshole just get your feathery ass over here  
EH: (\ Iz that TRULY necezzary? I waz in the middle of counting my mace collection /)  
OO: yes  
EH: (\ Fine, I’ll be right over /)  
\--  everythingHoarder [EH] ceased bothering  omnipotentOracle [OO] \--

Asshole. He probably just wants you over so he can jump you and take your book. Well you’ll show him! You’ll take your favorite staff with you! Beat his science-loving ass! You gather your items, leap from your nest, and take to the skies and head to Kheir’s nest.


End file.
